bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:The Torque Armada
Act One :Booster nervously opens his wrist communicator and a mission log with a hologram of the suspect appears. MISSION LOG: Suspect: Torque. Wanted in all fifty Sectors. For terrorism, smuggling, arson, unpaid parking tickets. :Booster cuts the feed and braces himself. BOOSTER: Okay, I'm ready. XR: Now listen to me, let's scope out the clientèle. Listen to me carefully! Watch what I do, watch what I say, take the time to soak up the atmosphere, as it were. Now that's an interesting concept, if you—Booster? Booster! :Looking around, XR discovers that Booster is gone. XR: I said soak, didn't I say soak?! :Inside the bar, Booster is making his way determinedly through the patrons, who begin complaining at being jostled and bumped into. PATRON #1: Hey! Hurgh! Ugh! What's the big idea?! PATRON #2: You big oaf! PATRON #3: Play with the—! PATRON #4: Hey, watch it! PATRON #5: Watch out! PATRON #6: Ow! :XR enters the bar. XR: Booster! PATRON #7: All right! :XR begins to make his way through the various patrons again. Though they are annoyed again, they don't complain. XR: Boost—! Oh, pardon me, was that a foot? Booster! :Booster finally makes it to one lone table. BOOSTER: Mr. Torque! :Torque looks up with an unimpressed expression on his face. BOOSTER: Pursuant to the authority of Star Command, I hereby place you under arrest! Get up! :Torque begins to rise. TORQUE: What's the matter, Tiny? You can't say... :Torque draw out a blaster and points it at Booster. TORQUE: ..."please"? BOOSTER: Drop it! ...Please? TORQUE: Too late! Haha! I'm miffed. :XR finally catches up with Booster, not noticing Torque yet. XR: Well here you are, it's about time! See? Now you didn't soak! I said soak, and you didn't soak! No! You marched right up to—gyah! :Noticing Torque, XR lowers his voice as he addresses Booster. XR: Did you tell him to drop the weapon? :Booster sighs and nods and XR lowers his voice further. XR: Well, a please ought to do it... :XR assumes a louder voice and addresses Torque. XR: Well! I think you'd better do what my rather immense colleague says. TORQUE: No go, chips-for-brains. I'm not afraid of Space Rangers. :An unknown male voice is heard. VOICE: Maybe you should be. :Surprised, Torque looks around. The patrons run off, clearing the area, and one figure remains at the bar, garbed in a battered coat that hides his features. Torque raises one of his brows. The figure is holding a drink in his hand, shaking the purple liquid around almost nonchalantly. Torque's eyes narrow in preparation and suspicion. The figure suddenly jumps back, shedding the cloak, revealing himself to be Buzz Lightyear as he fires at Torque with his wrist ray, causing him to cry out and drop the blaster before he can fire. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR: You lose, lawbreaker. :Buzz makes his way towards Torque. One of the patrons, named Smeego, sticks his head out from the crowd momentarily. SMEEGO: Buzz Lightyear!? :He quickly darts back down to hide behind the crowd as Buzz stops before Torque, hands on his hips. while Torque keeps both hands in the air. BUZZ: Yes, the long arm of the law reaches even into a cesspool like this. :With a grin, Buzz beckons to Torque. BUZZ: Let's go, Torque. :Torque suddenly grins and produces another set of arms from beneath his coat, both clutching a blaster each. TORQUE: 'Fraid not, Buzz-Boy! :Buzz, Booster and XR jump back. Buzz ducks for cover behind a round table as Torque laughs and fires a blast at him. BUZZ: Multi-limbed aliens. Hate 'em! :Torque continues to fire and Booster runs to escape the blasts. Frightened patrons huddle behind tables and on chairs, trying to avoid the fire. XR flees from a particularly close blast. Buzz rises up from behind the table, exposing his head and arms, attempting to get a clear shot at Torque, but Torque avoids Buzz's fire and ducks behind the bar counter. Torque continues his barrage of fire, peering up from over the counter. :A patron huddles behind a chair which is shot three time and runs out of the bar screaming. XR fires at Torque with a Star Command shotgun, but his blasts hit a table behind which another patron is huddling. XR's blasts narrowly miss another patron whose eye stalks part from their eyeballs to avoid being hit before he ducks for cover. :Holding a similar shotgun, Booster and XR fire at Torque together, but their blasts bounce off the counter and back at them, and they drop the shoguns and leap out of the way before getting hit in a blast that disintegrates the weapons. XR spots a skylight up above and extends his hand to grip the railing, hoisting himself up. :Having previously exposed himself and focusing solely on Torque, Buzz doesn't notice someone taking aim at his back. PURPLE THUG: Say bye, Buzz! :There is a mystifying sound and someone grabs the gun from his hands. PURPLE THUG: Huh!? :Mira Nova's upper body appears through the wall behind him, smiling as she aims the gun at him. MIRA NOVA: Say hi, Mira. :The thug and nearby patrons flee as Mira enters, passing wholly through the wall. MIRA: 'Anybody here need backup? :''Buzz waves gratefully to Mira. '''BUZZ: Well done, Ranger. :A random blast from one of Torque's blasters hits Buzz's table and disintegrates it, and Buzz jumps out of the way. Torque continues to fire non-stop, boasting, but fails to notice XR above his head. TORQUE: I heard Space Rangers are tough! Hahaha! Guess I heard wrong! :XR presses a button on his chassis and an electrified net drops down on Torque. Surprised, he cries out, but is pinned to the floor as Booster approaches. BOOSTER: This time I mean it, Torque! :Booster grabs the bar's counter and tears it off, lifting it over his head and exposing Torque trapped beneath the net. BOOSTER: You are under arrest. BUZZ: What do you think of Space Rangers now, smart guy? :Looking disgruntled, Torque grumbles, but afterwards assumes a defeated expression. TORQUE: Ugh, yeah right... :Cut to Star Cruiser 42 flying through space. Torque's voice is heard, mocking Buzz. TORQUE: Hey, Lightyear! How many space rangers does it take to change a lighting filament? :Buzz is busy making a sandwich near Torque's holding cell, appearing rather peaceful. TORQUE: A hundred. One to hold the filament and ninety-nine to turn the star cruiser! :Buzz suddenly frowns, gritting his teeth as he crushes the sandwich in a hand. As Torque continues to tease, Buzz makes his way towards his cell. TORQUE: Oh, here's a good one! Three space rangers walk into a— BUZZ: Not that I care one iota what you say but you're really pushing me. TORQUE: Let's go! Right here, right now! BUZZ: I have nothing to prove to you! :Buzz waves his hand and starts walking away, but darts back to Torque's cell quickly. BUZZ: But I could take you down with one hand tied behind my suit. TORQUE: You wanna step outside and say that? BUZZ: Anytime, punk. :Mira's voice is heard on a speaker, interrupting the two. MIRA: Buzz, we're entering Star Command. :The scene cuts to Star Command, where Booster and XR have disembarked and are walking down the dock when they encounter two Star Command Guard-Bots. XR quickly darts between one of the robots and Booster. XR: Whoahohohohoho, 'scuse me, pal. But, ah, be a little careful here, you see, when—when these Guard-Bots are on duty they permit no interference. Am I right? :XR pats the Guard-Bot's arm and it automatically smacks him, sending him bouncing around the docking bay's railing before rolling to a stop before Booster's feet. Grumbling, XR rights himself and makes a comment on the Guard-Bot, who looks down at him with a frown. XR: Don't look so smug, Muscles. I've seen your specs. You've got a brain chip the size of a dust-mite. :Three more Guard-Bots emerge from the ship, two of them leading on a chained Torque who struggles against his bonds. TORQUE: Easy on the creases, Robo. BUZZ: Don't forget to write! :Torque scowls over his shoulder at Buzz who waves at him. TORQUE: You haven't seen the last of me, Buzz-cut! BUZZ: No? Well, the first of you is bad enough! Hah! That got him. :XR rolls up to Buzz eagerly. XR: So! What's next up on the agenda, Skipper? Patrolling for interstellar pirates? Restoring peace to a war-torn planet? :The scene cuts to XR drifting in space with the other members of Team Lightyear, scowling. XR: Checking safety buoys on Tanker Alley?! Come on! MIRA: Uh, not that I feel like I'm above a routine assignment, it's just that, hello? Boring! :Buzz puts his hands on his hips, less than amused at his rookies' complaints. BUZZ: Boring, is it? Who here knows what happens to crystallic fusion fuel upon impact? XR: It explodes! Big, huge, mega blow-ups! Scour the ceramic polymers right off a poor robot! BUZZ: Exactly. And what do the tankers traveling Tanker Alley carry? :Booster hops up and down excitedly, waving his arm. BOOSTER: Oh, me, me, me! I know this one, oh, oh oh! :Dejected, Mira sighs and answers. MIRA: Crystallic fusion fuel. :Booster stops and lowers his hand, ears drooping. BOOSTER: Oh. BUZZ: That's why safety is job one here on Tanker Alley. Sure, this may not be a glamorous assignment but, "Safe space ways save lives." :There is a loud horn blare from behind them as a tank whizzes by dangerously close. Buzz and XR are shaken, with the robot even losing his balance and spinning around. Buzz rights himself and points to the tanker. BUZZ: Good example. Watch this. :As he speaks, the tanker drifts towards a set of buoys. BUZZ: The buoys set up an electrified barrier which stops the pilot-less tankers from escaping Tanker Alley and posing a threat to other traffic. :The buoys spark with red electricity and bounce against the tanker's hull, causing its course to change and drift somewhere else. BUZZ: So! Ready to commence safety inspections, Rangers? :Though Buzz speaks with gusto, XR's tone is bored and Mira's is indifferent. XR: You're the boss. MIRA: Whatever. BUZZ: That's the spirit. :Booster pumps his fist in the air excitedly, Mira and XR staring at him. BOOSTER: Let's go! Show me the buoys! :Buzz offers a crooked, but pleased smile at Booster's enthusiasm. :Cut to a prisoner transport vessel flying through space. Prisoners are shackled inside and three Star Command Guard-Bots are at the helm, along with two patrolling the aisle. All sorts of non-humans are shackled at the ankles, as well as a few familiar faces. SMEEGO: Torque! H-H-Hey, what a coincidence! They picked me up on a bogus charge, it'll never stick, but I like— TORQUE: Keep your little yapper clipped, Flea Boy. SMEEGO: Sure, yeah, you got it, hey, no problem, I hear ya— :There's a sudden explosion and the vessel shakes. SMEEGO: Hey! What was that? TORQUE: Ambush. :The Guard-Bots reveal their weapons and aim them towards the sealed door in the back, from which sounds are coming. The door is blasted aside and three Hornets fire upon the Guard-Bots. SMEEGO: Zurg's Hornets! :After an exchange of fire, the Hornets are atomized by the Guard-Bots, but more emerge from the doorway, and this time manage to bring down the Guard-Bots. Torque struggles to free himself from his bonds and escape while the Hornets take down the last Guard-Bot. One of the Hornets switches its cannon for another piece of equipment and approaches Torque and Smeego. SMEEGO: Don't hurt me! I-I-I'm nobody! I'm nothing! :As Smeego cowers and tries to look inconspicuous, the Hornet approaches Torque and fires at his bonds, freeing him. Torque looks stunned at first, then excited as he gets to his feet and grabs the Hornet's shoulders TORQUE: Way to pop the targets, Sweetheart! :The Hornets begin to lead Torque away and Smeego suddenly sticks his head up again. SMEEGO: Hey! Don't leave me! I-I've got connections! I'm somebody! :The scene changes to show one of the red structures on Planet Z, none other than Zurg's fortress. Inside, Brain Pods and Grubs go about their business and Torque, accompanied by Hornets, begins to protest. TORQUE: Hey, back off! Scaboo, baby! Scram! :They come to a stop before Zurg's throne when a claw descends from above, grabbing Torque by the head before placing him on a slab that rises from the center of the floor and strapping him there. Torque struggles to free himself as an evil looking machine with a pointed tip descends upon him, stopping just short of being inches away from his chest. Zurg emerges, pleased with this turn of events. ZURG: Welcome to my little Funhouse! I'd give you the full tour, but we're a bit pressed for time. :Although Torque isn't amused, he puts on a face of interest for the Evil Emperor. TORQUE: Hey, what a pad, baby! To what do I owe the honor, Emperor Z? ZURG: As a matter of fact, I have plans for you. Big plans! :Torque starts sweating in fear and attempts to decline with his usual sass. TORQUE: Sorry, gotta pass! Dad's card's full. :Zurg suddenly grabs Torque by the collar, dragging both him and the slab close as his temper and voice rise. ZURG: I refuse to accept no for an answer! :Then he nonchalantly releases him and pushes the slab back into place, waving a hand. ZURG: It's one of the perks of being an Evil Emperor. That and all the popcorn shrimp you can eat. :Zurg clasps his hands, delighted at the prospect of popcorn shrimp. Torque struggles against his bonds again, getting angrier by the second. TORQUE: Let me go! ZURG: Don't bother! Those bonds are an unbreakable alloy! My Grubs' latest invention. :The scene pans out to show Zurg waving at the Grubs on the lower floor. ZURG: Good work, Grubs! GRUBS: Ooh, thank you, Evil Emperor Zurg! :Zurg leans closer to Torque, lowering his voice. ZURG: I'm trying to praise them more, my... management consultant says it'll boost productivity. :He stands back and raises his voice as the Grubs below begin to fiddle with some control settings. ZURG: You are about to receive amazing powers! Powers that will enable you to defeat... Buzz Lightyear! :This bit of news finally makes Torque warm up and he grins. TORQUE: Well! Why didn't you say so? Drop the hammer, sweethearts! :The machine above Torque's head begins to spark with a dangerous-looking neon electricity as Zurg begins to leave the room. It also emits a loud hissing sound that is hard to speak over. ZURG: By the way. Did I mention that this will be incredibly painful? TORQUE: Say what? :The doors slide open to admit Zurg as he leaves, chuckling. ZURG: Never mind! Not important. :Through the closed doors, you suddenly her Torque scream in pain and a green light gleams through the cracks. Act Two :Back in Tanker Alley, Team Lightyear is hard at work repairing the buoys. Buzz is repairing one of the buoys as a Tanker drifts by him and he discards useless parts with a tired, bored expression on his face. Mira does her repairs by ghosting her hands through the buoys and going by feel. XR and Booster are working on a buoy together as the Jo-Adian dusts it off and XR presses a button to turn it on. It doesn't turn on and XR keeps pressing the button until Booster shakes his hand and attempts to fix it with a few shakes. However, he manages to break off the top part and the two panic, trying to repair it. XR exclaims and points at Buzz approaching, his expression bored, and XR acts as the top part of the buoy so Buzz doesn't notice that it's been broken as Booster hides the part behind his back. :Just as Buzz starts repairing another buoy, the boisterous and mocking voice of another Space Ranger interrupts him from his work. ROCKET CROCKETT: Lightyear! Buddy! I see you've finally got an assignment worthy of your skills. BUZZ: Eh, what brings you out here, Crockett? Need me to save your hide again? :Rocket laughs and slaps his knee, then draws close with a smug smirk. ROCKET: Actually, I thought it might interest you to know that Torque's transport was ambushed by Hornets. He escaped. BUZZ: What?! How could they—argh! Let's go, team! We've got a mission. :Mira, XR and Booster turn and straighten, but Rocket interrupts Buzz. ROCKET: Not so fast, Ace. I've got a mission. You get to stay out here and direct traffic. :Rocket activates his jetpack and flies back up towards his Star Cruiser. ROCKET: Keep up the good work, kids! Maybe you'll be promoted to crossing guards. :He laughs and flies off in the ship, leaving Team Lightyear looking disgruntled, Buzz more than the others. BOOSTER: Huh! Shows you how much he knows, right, Buzz? BOOSTER: This may not be a glamorous assignment... :While Booster continues to speak, Buzz grinds his teeth together and growls, his voice rising steadily in frustration. Mira and XR notice this and XR hastens to get Booster out of there. BOOSTER: ...but "Safe space w—"! XR: We'll just be over here. :XR pushes Booster aside and activates his rocket to fly them a little further away. BOOSTER: What? :Mira looks at Buzz in concern as he finally rests against a buoy, still seething. She flies over to him to speak with him. MIRA: You okay? BUZZ: Oh, fine. Perfect, never better. Why do you ask? MIRA: You know, Buzz, it wouldn't hurt you to open up. Admit it. You'd rather be tracking down Torque than doing road-side service. :It is obvious by his expression that Mira is right, but he turns back to her with a determined look on his face. BUZZ: Listen up and listen good. When duty calls, a Ranger answers. No questions, no complaints. :He turns his back to her and floats away, but Mira smirks knowingly and crosses her arms. MIRA: And Torque's escape? :At this, he cracks, gesticulating wildly and shouting as he paces around a buoy. BUZZ: It's got Zurg's fingerprints all over it! Augh! I cannot believe that Rocket Crockett is out there chasing space scum while I'm stuck in a lower-ended any-flunky-space-rookie-one-day-out-of-the-Academy-can-do-in-his-sleep assignment! :XR and Booster exchange looks at Buzz's tirade, but Mira continues to smile. MIRA: That's pretty open. :Buzz finally sighs, deflating, his shoulders sagging. BUZZ: Thank you. :Back on Planet Z, Zurg is sitting on his throne and playing with a joystick, connected to a machine up above that fires green rays at a prisoner's ankles, who scampers each time to escape the shots. The doors slide open to admit two Hornets and Torque, and he does not look pleased. :Zurg tosses the joystick aside. ZURG: Exercise time for the prisoner is now over. :The prisoner sits on the floor and pants, but a secret compartment on the floor sides open to reveal a hole which the prisoner drops through helplessly. ZURG: Ahhh, how's the patient? Feeling... better, I trust? TORQUE: Can the bedside manner, Doctor Z! You said awesome power, but I got zilch. Except for this. :Torque parts his jacket to show a metal plaque that has been affixed to his chest. Zurg climbs down from his throne to get a better look, peering down at it and touching it to make sure the procedure went smoothly. ZURG: Placement appears to be proper... :Grubs have gathered upon the edge of the floor to hear what Zurg has to say about their work. GRUBS: Yes! And? ZURG: Uh... edges are... even. GRUBS: And? :Zurg sighs and covers his face with a hand, grimacing, before finally turning back to the Grubs and forcing his voice to sound nice. ZURG: Another nice job, Grubs. GRUBS: Oh, you're just saying that! :The Grubs are bashful but get spooked when Zurg suddenly turns on them angrily. ZURG: Of course I am, you—! :The Grubs dart back down below for cover and Torque, fed up, grabs Zurg by the mantle and drags him close in a threatening manner. TORQUE: So what is it? :He freezes when he hears a whine from behind him, the two Hornets aiming their cannons at him. Zurg waves them down until their cannons retract back into fingers, then pries Torque's fingers off of him before giving him a harsh-voiced warning. ZURG: Don't! Ever! Touch! Me! :Zurg assumes a less hostile posture, almost apologetic, then explains himself. ZURG: I've got a... thing about personal space. :Zurg slides away, rubbing his hands, then turns back to Torque. ZURG: Now... simply apply your hands to your chest. Like so. :Zurg demonstrates, and Torque blankly looks at his chest. :Zurg loses his patience again and his voices rises as he rattles his fists. ZURG: Do it! :Torque does so, touching one hand to the plaque, then quivers. He exclaims, his body splits into two, and suddenly there are two identical Torques staring at each other, one with the plaque still affixed to his chest and one without it. TORQUE and CLONE #1: Whoah! TORQUE: Double Trouble! :Torque eyes his clone appreciatively, stroking his chin. TORQUE: Not bad. :His clone winks and gestures at him. CLONE #1: Right back atcha, Beauty! :Torque and his clone shake hands, grinning. ZURG: Impressive, no? It's the latest in cell-separation technology. :Torque pressed the plaque gain and creates another clone of himself. TORQUE: I dig! With a capital D. CLONE #1 and CLONE #2: Ditto, Sweetheart! ZURG: Yes, yes, I'm sure you'll all be very happy together, but first! There's a little matter of obliterating my enemies! :Cut to Buzz, still busy repairing buoys in Tanker Alley. BUZZ: Not fair! I'm stuck out here while Crockett gets all the action. :He leans against the buoy, bored and disinterested, until he hears a familiar voice. TORQUE: Oh, Buzzy, baby! BUZZ: You. TORQUE: Like I promised, Buzzy. Just you and me. One on one. Mano y mano, sweetheart! So what's it gonna be? :Torque revs his bike and zooms around Buzz. TORQUE: You gonna call your little pallies, or what? BUZZ: Let's go with what! :Buzz tosses away his tool and takes after Torque. Torque leers at him and activates guns on the back of his bike, firing at Buzz, but the Ranger swerves out of the way of each shot. BUZZ: It'll take more than pop guns to stop Buzz Lightyear! :Torque leads Buzz to an asteroid, zipping through rock outcroppings, and laughs. TORQUE: Ahahahahaha! Catch me if you can, Pally! Hahahaha! :Torque takes turn, and Buzz follows. Buzz is shocked to see several Torques aiming blasters at him from both in front and behind him. BUZZ: What?! Huh? :Buzz activates his jet pack and tries to fly out of the ambush. But there are more Torques lying in wait. They fire bolas at him that pin his arms to his sides and deactivate his wings. He falls to the ground with a grunt. BUZZ: So your taunts were just a ruse deviously calculated to lure me into this trap. TORQUE: Gee, Buzzy! You figured that out all by your lonesome? :The Torque clones laugh. Buzz narrows his eyes. BUZZ: Now you're mocking me. TORQUE: Two for two, baby! BUZZ: And now... TORQUE: Enough, sweetheart! We could do this all day. Who's got the time? Come on. :He snaps his fingers. The clones approach Buzz, and the scene cuts off and cuts back to the Rookies. Booster has his head stuck in something and is struggling to remove it. XR: I don't get it. It's not like Buzz to just leave without checking in. BOOSTER: Holy pulsars... :Booster finally removes it and speaks more clearly now. BOOSTER: Buzz might be in trouble! :Off-screen, a familiar voice speaks again. TORQUE: I've got news for you, Jumbo! He's not the only one. :The Rookies are stunned to see Torque and several clones have surrounded them. The scene shifts to the Rookies being bound to the nose of a Tanker, the Torque clones around them, smug. They grunt as they try to free themselves. TORQUE: Forget it, babies. It's some kind of unbreakable whoozis that Zurg came up with. XR: When Buzz finds us, you're going to be sorry! TORQUE: Consider yourselves found, Metal Mouth. :Torque points to set of clones binding Buzz down a little higher above the Rookies. CLONE: Knock 'em dead, Buzzmundo! TORQUE: The boys are gonna do a little roadwork for ya. Gratis! Turn Tanker Alley into Deadman's Curve! Anytime, sweethearts! :He gives his clones a thumbs up. They destroy the buoys near Capital Planet. TORQUE: Nice shootin'! Let's ride! :Torque and his clones ride off. The Tanker Team Lightyear is on, as well as the ones surrounding them, all begin to drift forwards, picking up speed as they go along. BOOSTER: Where are we heading? XR: Directly into the center of Capital Planet. MIRA: And this tanker is loaded with crystallic fusion fuel! BOOSTER: We're gonna blow up the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance! Oh... man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! XR, MIRA, BOOSTER: BUZZ! Act Three :The Tankers continue to head towards Capital Planet, getting closer and closer. BOOSTER: Noooooooo! :With some effort, Mira manages to ghost through the metal pinning her down. MIRA: Made it! :She tries to free Booster, and the Jo-Adian exerts his brute strength and manages to break the bonds. BOOSTER: Unbreakable! Hah! :XR draws out one of his saw-blades and easily slices through his own bonds. XR: And that leaves one! MIRA: Okay, you guys get Buzz out, I'll check the controls. :Booster glances at Capital Planet, becoming larger in their field of vision. Mira ghosts into the Tanker, and Booster and XR break Buzz's bonds. Booster grabs Buzz and starts shaking him violently to wake him up. BOOSTER: Buzz, Buzz, come on, come on, come on, Buzz, Buzz... Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz--! :Buzz, already waking up from the initial shaking, finally exclaims and pushes Booster's hands away. BUZZ: Booster! I'm awake. Okay, team, status report. XR: We're leading a convoy of tankers loaded with enough crystallic fusion fuel to blow up Capital Planet. Which is, by the way, incidentally, where we're headed! BOOSTER: It's coming up fast! Look! :Boster grabs Buzz to show him Capital Planet, now looming closer than ever. BUZZ: Have you tried turning the--? :Mira ghosts halfway through the tanker. MIRA: Turning and reverse thrusters are all non-operational! BUZZ: So, it's like that. We've gotta order in a strike! Blow these tankers out of the sky. XR: Uh, if I may, Buzz! At this distance, the concussion waves of an explosion would flatten anything this side of the planet. MIRA: Including us! :Buzz, Booster and XR turn to look at her. She blinks, then grins sheepishly. MIRA: Erm, not that I'm concerned about my own welfare, of course, it's just that Booster and-- :Before she can finish, Buzz activates his jetpack and flies off. MIRA: Well, I didn't mean to just turn tail and run. BOOSTER: Come on! Buzz knows what he's doing! I mean, he'd have to, I mean--pfft, he's Buzz! :Booster activates his rockets and flies after Buzz. Mira and XR follow too. They see Buzz grab two buoys and fly off. Mira slaps her helmet. MIRA: Dah, of course! The buoys! :Mira and XR fly off. XR extends his hands to grab two buoys. Booster flies and grabs a buoy, and Mira grabs another. XR, Booster and Buzz each have two buoys each, and they fly beyond the Tankers and place them in their direct path, spacing them out evenly. Mira leaves four buoys as she soars past and the foremost Tanker stops as the buoys activate. :Sirens fill the air and the red energy pulse emitting from the buoys looks dangerous. Team Lightyear waits beyond the buoys nervously. Booster is gritting his teeth and XR is praying in the background incomprehensibly. But the sirens stop and the Tankers all turn to the right, drifting away from Capital Planet. :Booster and XR cheer, and Mira hugs Buzz. MIRA: All right! Way to go, Buzz! BOOSTER: Hot rockets! Buzz Lightyear to the rescue again! :Booster rubs Buzz's helmet affectionately. Buzz stands proudly, with his chest thrust out. BUZZ: Who thinks Tanker Alley is boring now? :Cut to Planet Z and Zurg's palace. Zurg is heard humming in the background. ZURG: Ladadee, ladado~ Monitors on. :His screens turn on to show Capital Planet intact. He taps his fingers together, sitting on his throne, and then his eyes grow wide. ZURG: Wait... I don't understand! Grubs! Why hasn't Capital Planet exploded? :Below, the Grubs scamper. One of them trembles as it speaks. GRUB: Can we, ah, focus on our earlier accomplishments, please? ZURG: Spill it! :The Grub gulps and lifts up a remote, still trembling. GRUB: Let's go to the replay. :The screens rewind. Zurg glances at them impatiently. They play at the part the Tankers collide into the energy field made by the buoys. A fast-forward shows Team Lightyear cheering in the background. SCREEN: Hahaha, all right, wooo! :Another fast-forward zooms in on Buzz's smug look. ZURG: No! Curse you, Buzz Lightyear! Nnnghaugh--wait a minute. How did the rangers escape from the unbreakable bonds? :The Grubs are hiding in a small opening, only their eyes showing, which are still trembling. GRUB: Well, uh, perhaps it would be more appropriate to think of them as "not-that-easily-broken" bonds. ZURG: Maybe we should see just how easily you break! :They scamper away in fright, leaving Zurg shouting from high above on his throne. ZURG: Come back here! Don't you scurry from me, you litte--! :Cut to Tradeworld and The Black Hole. Inside, the doors suddenly open wide, and the familiar voice--or voices--of Torque are heard as they all enter. CLONE #1: Hey, Torque! Looking good, sweetheart! Who did the hair? CLONE #2: That goes double for me, Torquey. TORQUE: Nice job today. This round's on Torque! Deep-dish olive pies for everyone! CLONE #3: Your money's not good here, Torque! Come on! :They sit at the bar, but Buzz's voice is suddenly heard in the background. The rest of the patrons scatter. BUZZ: You boys seem awfully happy. Under the circumstances. TORQUE: Hey-hey! You've got moxie, Lightyear! That, I'll give ya! But you're still going down. MIRA: Correction, Torque. :Mira moves into focus, wristlaser at the ready. MIRA: Ooh, you see, this time, we've got the numbers TORQUE: Ohoho, yeah! I'm real scared! BOOSTER: You oughtta be! :The Torques turn around to see Booster standing behind them. XR's voice is heard somewhere above them. XR: Are you starting to get the picture, pal? Hehehe. BUZZ: Get it through your thick heads, Torque. We fight bad guys like you together. :As Buzz speaks, Space Rangers show up by his sides. Space Rangers emerge from their hiding spot behind the bar too, surrounding him and his clones. BUZZ: Take 'em, Rangers! :The Rangers activate their wristlasers and attack. Torque and his clones fight back with blasters. Thee Black Hole is shown outside to be shaking as the Rangers and clones fight. :Cut to a prison transport ship again, full of bandaged and groaning Torques. The real Torque glares at a speaker as Buzz's voice is heard from it. BUZZ: Hey, Torque! Looks like today's your lucky day. :The scene shifts to Team Lightyear in Tanker Alley, Buzz still talking to Torque through his wrist communicator. BUZZ: I hear the prison planet is offering a group discount. TORQUE: Ah, yeah, yeah, very funny, keep your little--! :Booster starts laughing even before Buzz hangs up on Torque. BUZZ: Lightyear, out. BOOSTER: Group discount, ahaha! You slay me, Buzz. :Later, Buzz flies over to Mira, who is repairing a buoy from the inside. He knocks politely on it and peers inside. BUZZ: Ranger Nova, there's... something I want to say to you. :He steps back and joins his hands, and Mira pops her head out, leaning on the edge of the buoy. MIRA: I know, I know, you let your pride get the best of you... You took off without your team and walked right into a trap. :As Mira clasps her hands together at the last part, smug, Buzz blinks, taken aback, then gestures upwards. BUZZ: Uh... actually, I was just gonna warn you about that runaway tanker. :Mira ghosts through the buoy to glance behind and confirm Buzz's words. They are true and she exclaims in surprise, but Buzz grabs her by the waist and pulls her back to safety before the Tanker can do any damage. Mira shakes her head, then blushes, embarrassed. MIRA: Thanks, Buzz. BUZZ: Like I always say, "Safety is job one on Tanker Alley." :The sound of a jetpack looms near. Rocket Crockett settles down before them and slaps his hand across Buzz's chest. ROCKET: How'd you do it, Buzz? How did you get me assigned out here?! :Buzz feigns ignorance as Mira silently snickers into her hand. BUZZ: Ohhh... ROCKET: Don't go acting all innocent! BUZZ: Oh, why, Crockett, I... can't imagine what you're talking about. I think Tanker Alley is just a reward for your fine work cutting down Torque. :Rocket grinds his teeth together angrily, growling in frustration. BUZZ: Oops! You never found him, did ya? :Buzz pats Rocket's shoulder briefly, then turns to his team. BUZZ: Let's go, Rangers! BOOSTER: Where to next, Buzz? :Buzz activates his jetpack. BUZZ: Do you have to ask? :He takes off, Mira, XR and Booster following. BUZZ: To infinity... and beyond! T